A need exists for a user-friendly cargo management system for a cargo area of a motor vehicle such as behind the rearmost seat in a sport utility vehicle (SUV). That cargo management system must be user-friendly as well as relatively simple and inexpensive to manufacture. That cargo management system must also provide enhanced functionality by being readily positionable in multiple configurations to act as a load floor, a shelf or even a bulkhead to hold or protect cargo from rolling around, rattling and becoming damaged during vehicle operation and thereby better meet user applications. This document relates to just such a cargo management system.